Breaking Out
by Ashlaloo
Summary: Sakura's life has always revolved around her parent's. At 22 years old she's ready for a change, but change is hard. She never thought she'd be able to break out until her childhood friend calls her with an offer, fill in and become a PA for lead singer of the most well known Rock bands. Sasuke Uchiha. It's an offer she can't seem to refuse.


"Miss Haruno, you have a call on line four."

Sakura gave a quick nod before picking up her phone, her eyes not straying from the several files in front of her.

"This is Haruno." She said in formal voice.

"Forehead!"

Sakura had to pull the phone from her ear as a shrill voice squeeled. "I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET A HOLD OF YOU FOR MONTHS!"

"Will you lower your damn voice Pig, you're making my ears bleed." Sakura growled but was happy to hear her friends voice. It had been months since the last time she had talked to her childhood friend.

"Where the hell have you been forehead?" Ino demanded.

"I've been in Dubai for the past 3 months." Sakura answered opening a file and scanning the papers.

"Dubai? What for?...Nevermind don't answer that. God there's so much I have to tell you."

"Well can you sum it up? I have a meeting in 45 minutes." Sakura checked her tablet. She had a meeting with her parents and the other agents about the recent trip to Dubai.

"Ok well...I'm pregnant!" Ino said cheerfully.

"What? Are you serious? That's great Ino!" She smiled, it was about time one of them got busy.

"Yeah, it's great so far, but that's one of the reasons I'm calling you. I'm being put on maternal leave."

"What the hell Ino! How far along are you? Why am I only learning about this now?" Sakura frowned and huffed. Why was she learning about Ino's little miracle 7 months after it happened?...7 was it right? 8 maybe? When did women go on maternal leave anyway?

"Well if you were there when I called 3 months ago you would have been the first to know. Anyway my boss is making me take leave. I gotta go before I start to show, apparently a fat pregnant woman is not the representation of himself he wants his personal assistant to project." Ino laughed.

"Seriously? That's discrimination! Sue his ass!" Sakura sat up and began rummaging through her drawers. "I have this really great layer, he works wonders I swear." she mumbled ruffling through the dozens of business cards at the bottom.

Ino's laugh got louder and Sakura stopped.

"I'm not going to sue him Sakura. In fact I'm thankful. Maybe it's just because I'm a first time mom but I want to do this right and being that ass's PA is not going to help."

Sakura was silent confused. "Wait...I have a feeling telling me about your bun in the oven isn't why you called."

"Yeah...well I'm supposed to find someone to fill in for me while I'm out..." Ino let the word trail off.

Sakura eyes narrowed knowing where this was going already. "Well who are you thinking about?"

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaa." Ino whined. "I wouldn't ask this of you unless I really really needed it. I can't just put an ad out or anything. I need someone who won't fawn all over him and try to get in his pants and I can't...there's practically no one! The only reason he hired me is because I'm married to Sai. If I don't get someone dependable he'll be furious and fire me! I can't get fired Sakura! I need this job!"

"No you don't. Sai is loaded." Sakura brushed off Ino's whining, she'd heard that school girl voice too many times to count. She was willing to bet Ino had put on her puppy dog eyes as well.

"He's _not_ loaded, he's just well off. Either way I want this job, I love it."

"Ino what do you expect me to do? I have my own job, I can't just put it on hold to help you out even if I wanted to." Sakura lied.

"Don't give me that shit Forehead. You work for your parents and you've never taken a vacation. Plus they have like 20 other agents, they don't need you. I really need this favor Sakura, I'd owe you big time."

"I'm not just _another_ agent Ino, I'm _the_ agent. I close more deals then the rest combined." Sakura explained. "Plus being a personal assistant...come on Ino..." Sakura pleaded trying to get Ino to drop this.

"Look I know it would be like a demotion to you with what you do now. And believe me I know he's not all gumdrops and lollipops but Sakura." Her voice got serious. "I do really love this job and even though I'm happy I'm having a kid I'm upset it's now, right when I get the job I've been waiting for."

Sakura sighed. "Are you sure you want to keep this job Ino? You're having a kid and this job...it's early mornings, late nights, and traveling. Think about it."

"Oh I have. Sai is going to stay home and take care of her..or him until I get enough experience to trade up." Ino must have noticed Sakura's disbelief because she added. "Well, that's just the plan now, if I feel differently when I have it then I'll find a permanent replacement"

"When did you need an answer?" Sakura asked in a defeated voice.

Ino squeeled. "ASAP, and by that I mean like...tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Are you freaking crazy Pig?"

"I know I know but he want's me out soon and I remembered you wanted to learn about other kinds of music, get out of zyour bubble."

Sakura stared at the wall in front of her, thinking about the possibility of breaking from the cage she was put in. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you thank you thanks you Sakura!"

"Don't thank me yet Pig. That's not a yes." Sakura said hanging.

* * *

"No no no." Mebuki sat listening to the stereo. "He doesn't have it."

"It's only been 14 seconds." Jezzy said hitting the pause button.

"I don't care, there is no feeling in his violin playing." She shook her head.

"Is this how it's going to be?" Sakura said irritated. They'd been in here for 2 hours, listening to the samples the rest of them had brought back from Dubai., and so far none had what she wanted. "Maybe if you listened to the whole thing besides the first 15 seconds you'd find someone you like."

Her mother glared at her. "If they can't catch me in the first few seconds they aren't worth my time." She said sternly.

"How about we move onto Tess? She usually brings back some refreshing samples." Kizashi suggested trying to ease the tension.

"If by refreshing you mean worthless. Her tastes are too new, I don't want some cover rendition of modern music." Mebuki spat. "Sakura put some of your prospects on."

Another hour later they had nothing.

"No no no!" Mebuki slammed her hand on the table! "I send you guys to Dubai for 3 months and you come back with nothing!"

_Here we go_ Sakura thought, rolling her eyes. Nothing ever changed with her mother. This was exactly how she acted after they came back from France, and Ireland, and Quebec. Months wasted out of country then hours wasted in this room while they played one song at a time of the hundreds of potentials they saw.

"Why can't you guys bring me anything good? You should be able to _hear _and_ tell_ that they're crap!..."

Sakura tuned out whatever she was saying. Every second grinding on her nerves. She was tired of this, tired of the same monotonous meetings, of the same punishment of being reassigned to another country for months on end, of the same...everything.

"Sakura are you listening to me!" Her mother demanded.

"No I'm not. Because you're being ridiculous. We've brought you hundreds of potential candidates between the 16 of us and you've said no to every single on of them. I am _tired_ of this game mother, I'm tired of wasting my time trying to find someone you'll say yes to." She points to a pile of rejected CD's from over the years. "There are some very talented people on those, just pick one."

Her mother glared at her. "I wouldn't have to if only-"

"Do NOT start that again." Sakura stood up, fury making her hot, and turned for the door. "I'm done."

* * *

Sakura stomped to her office and click on her internet browser, dialing her phone in the process.

"Hello?"

"Ino" She said typing. "You've got yourself a fill in." She said pressing Enter.

"Really?!" Ino gasped, Sakura could hear the relief in her voice. "Thank you so much."

"Email the detail. I'll talk to you later." Sakura said hanging up and looking at the screen. If she was going to do this she'd have to do her homework.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Let's see what you can do for me." Sakura mumbled reading the first of many articles.

* * *

So I know this is short but it's just a sample to see if people are interested in it. Don't want to write a million pages on something you guys don't want to read. Tell me if you guys like it :D


End file.
